


deep impact

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodyswap, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: Iwaizumi wakes up in Oikawa's body, realising that Oikawa must be in his body then, also that Oikawa will 100% take advantage of the situation.





	deep impact

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 5... im slowly beginning to regret this.. not slowly. body swap! i originally planned for humiliation as well, but i dont think that really happened in the end. in general... im really not happy with the finished result of this one, sorry. i literally pushed it to as late as possible and its technically past midnight in my timezone but :] here it is. i finished. i never promised quality.  
> hope it's somewhat enjoyable!

When Hajime wakes up, he’s completely smashed, the morning light filtering in through the window over his futon, blinding him when he finally does open his eyes.

Wait. Hajime doesn’t _have_ a futon, he’s been sleeping in the queen sized bed since his sister moved out, and he _also_ doesn’t have a window above his bed either, in fact the only place he remembers waking up like this at is—

_Oikawa’s room._

Sitting up, still squinting at the sunshine brightening the room, Hajime observes that he is, in fact, in Oikawa’s room. Weird — he clearly remembers going homelate at night after having been up most of the night with Oikawa, watching the meteor that the radio channels have been going on about for weeks, almost as much as Oikawa. He _also_ remembers setting his alarm for 6 o’clock, but here he is, sitting in Oikawa’s room, with the sunlight bathing the room telling him that it’s definitely not 6 in the morning anymore. 

He reaches up to scratch the back of his head, stiffening when he feels the longer, soft, curly locks that he _definitely_ shouldn’t have, and when he moves his hand to the side of his head, the hair only gets longer, bangs falling into his face.

Scrambling out of Oikawa’s bed desperately, Hajime makes his way towards Oikawa’s full body mirror by the door, stumbling over when his eyes land on the reflection in the mirror.

It’s not his own, tired morning face staring back at him, but Oikawa’s brown eyes, wide like saucers, face framed by an unruly bedhead that looks even worse than when Hajime usually sleeps over at Oikawa’s place.

Hajime is inside Oikawa’s body — and not in their usual “we’ve been dating for quite a while but are still making up for _years_ of not having been able to do any of these things so we’re constantly fucking” way, but in the mindfuck-y he is _inside_ Oikawa’s fucking body kind of way.

Which means that most likely, Oikawa is inside his. The most rational part of Hajime tells him that this is a dream, but the part that has been growing up with Oikawa his entire life is already in damage control-mode, instantly trying to figure out what horrible things Oikawa could do while inside his body—

Oh fuck. 

Hajime is on his way out the door within minutes, having to yell an awkward goodbye to Oikawa’s mom, pretty sure that she’d realise something was wrong if he actually held a full conversation with her.

He’s pretty lucky that Oikawa lives so close to him, but he _also_ woke up late, and if Oikawa has been awake since Hajime’s alarm rung that early in the morning… he’s had plenty of time to make trouble.

He runs into his house, yells “Hi mom!” and grimaces when he realises that he screwed up, but relief washes over him when he realises his parents are gone until late afternoon. He continues up the stairs to his own room, kicking the door open without knocking, and then promptly freezes when he finds _himself_ sitting on the bed, his mirror moved to the side of the bed, Oikawa in _his_ body staring at his reflection with his pants down and a hand around his dick.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Hajime says, and the words sound horribly awkward coming from Oikawa’s mouth — he almost makes himself uncomfortable, not used to Oikawa sounding so—so angry, but Oikawa—or, well, _himself_ — looks up with wide eyes before cocking his head to the side, smirking widely.

“Well hello, Tooru-chan,” Oikawa says, the saccharine sweet words sounding even more out of place coming from Hajime’s own mouth. He continues stroking himself — or, well, _Hajime_ — and Hajime grimaces from where he’s standing, still in the doorway, still in Oikawa’s body, and he has to avert his eyes to the floor.

“You’re horrible,” Hajime says, and again, the accusation just sounds off from Oikawa’s lips, with none of the usual teasing undertones. Oikawa, in Hajime’s body, looks up at him, the wide, mischievous smile also looking extremely foreign on Hajime’s lips.

“So nice of you to join me,” Oikawa says, and Hajime does the only thing he can think of, running over and grabbing Oikawa’s hands, pinning him to the bed.

Oikawa simply smiles up at him — and by Oikawa, Hajime means Oikawa in Hajime’s own body, and he can’t help but think that there’s something _very_ weird about pinning yourself against a bed, especially when you can feel your hardness pressing _against_ you.

And then Oikawa rolls them over. Of course—Hajime should’ve thought of this before, because _of course_ Oikawa is the stronger one of them while they’re like this, in each other’s bodies, and he easily overpowers Hajime, pushing his shirt up over his head before pulling it off him completely.

“Lie still, will you?” he says, grabbing Hajime’s hands again and pinning them together over Hajime’s head. Hajime growls up at him, but it comes out more choked, like Oikawa’s throat isn’t used to it. Oikawa smirks down at him, and there’s absolutely no way to describe staring up at your _own_ fucking face giving you a completely foreign, wicked smile.

Oikawa dips down, hand sliding over his chest until it reaches his nipple, while peppering kisses down Hajime’s throat, and it all feels so _different_ , a tingling sensation spreading through his entire body until Oikawa slides his finger in a circular motion around the nipple, pinching it gently. Hajime tenses, back arching upward as Oikawa contines down, taking the other nipple into his other mouth, and _god,_ Hajime had no idea Oikawa’s body was this _sensitive,_ every single touch sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

Oikawa looks up at him, mouthing lewdly at his nipple without ever breaking eye contact, and Hajime is _not_ turned on by seeing his own face like this, definitely not getting hard just by being rubbed over his crotch by Oikawa’s other hand, more insistent than he’d usually be with Hajime, as if— _right_. Oikawa _does_ know exactly how to turn his own body on, knows how every single touch and trick feels, and now he’s using it against Hajime, turning him into a mess quicker than what should be possible.

Oikawa begins opening his pants, pulling them down impatiently before doing the same to Hajime’s — or, well, his own — boxers, until he’s lying naked on the bed, pinned down by a fully clothed Oikawa. Oikawa picked out pretty simple clothes — a black t-shirt and jeans, except the t-shirt is a bit tighter than what Hajime would normally wear, and Hajime curses himself for being unable to throw his shit out until it’s absolutely unwearable, figuring that he should’ve known Oikawa would take advantage of it at some point.

But it’s not like he could have guessed that whatever happened that made them swap bodies would happen, so he doesn’t think he’s completely to blame — especially not when Oikawa’s general personality is definitely the main reason why this is such a dangerous situation.

Oikawa grabs Hajime’s wrists, rolling him over on the bed, already too good at making use of his newfound strength, Hajime too unused to not being the stronger one of the two. Oikawa presses him down against the mattress with his chest against Hajime’s back, grinding his clothed cock against Hajime’s naked ass — god, Oikawa is still _fully_ clothed, while Hajime is now completely naked. Oikawa reaches over him, pushing himself a bit further so he can grab something on the floor. Hajime raises his head to see, eyes widening when he hears him scramble with the shoebox on the floor — god, he already pulled it out from under the bed. Oikawa grabs the lube, leaning back up again, letting himself fall down to Hajime’s side.

“Why was the vibrator I got for you still unopened?” he asks, and Hajime raises an eyebrow, still too weirded out to simply argue with _his own body_. Or, well, Oikawa in his body. Oikawa sighs, pulling up the lube and opening it. “Well, I’ve put it to good use now, so you don’t have to worry about it — and it’s _really_ good at hitting your prostate, by the way,” he says, a smirk widening on _Hajime’s own face_ , as he pours the lube out onto his fingers.

Hajime tenses. Yup, Oikawa has definitely been doing some shit by himself before he arrived.

Oikawa reaches over his back and down to Hajime’s ass, spreading his legs slowly, before pressing his lube-slick fingers in between Hajime’s asscheeks.

Hajime stiffens, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the worst, but Oikawa’s — well, _his own_ — finger slips in without much issue, only making him feel the stretch when he presses it in deeper. Even then, it doesn’t actually feel uncomfortable per se.

“Now that I can’t see your—uh, my face—tell me if anything is uncomfortable,” Oikawa says, sounding _actually_ concerned, and paired with Hajime’s own voice, it’s just—it’s _odd,_ especially with Oikawa’s fingers up his butt too. He gets over the shock after a moment of considering it. Of course Oikawa cares, though. He always makes sure only to push Hajime to his limits, never above. That’s what makes their sex so groundbreaking, the fact that they know when the other has had enough.

After Oikawa deems him ready, he pulls out his fingers, grabbing Hajime by the hips and turning him over so he’s lying on the side in the bed instead, chuckling darkly.

“What are you—” Hajime asks, turning to look up and see why the fuck Oikawa found that necessary, freezing when he spots the mirror just in his line of sight, Oikawa’s face staring back at him. _God,_ he’ll never get used to seeing that in the mirror, despite being quite used to having to look at Oikawa all day.

“I’m going to put it in,” Oikawa says behind him, throwing the lube aside again before leaning in, pressing his cock against the entrance, making Hajime tense in anticipation, the lube cold against his skin.

Hajime looks up into the mirror, watching Oikawa’s, or, well, his _own_ face as he sinks in, feeling the rim stretch around him, the sensation completely different from when he’s in his own body, hard to compare. It feels so much _tighter_ , and he knows he’s thicker than Oikawa, but he also feels like Oikawa stretches much easier, accommodating the size without issue. It _feels_ great too, a bit overwhelming, but still barely uncomfortable. He doesn’t focus on the sensations for long after Oikawa starts thrusting, too focused at his own — _Oikawa’s_ — face in the mirror, contorting in pleasure when Oikawa manages to hit an angle that rubs over his prostate. The the expression he’s pulling looking completely different on Oikawa’s face compared to the faces Oikawa usually pulls when Hajime fucks him, and Hajime suddenly feels embarrassed, happy that at least he won’t have to see this on his _own_ face, how he looks when Oikawa fucks him. 

Looking up, Hajime can’t help but gape at the reflection of Oikawa, or well, _himself_ , his lips curled up over his teeth like he’s snarling, eyes fluttering closed in arousal.

Oikawa leans in over him, grabbing Hajime — in Oikawa’s body — by the shorter hair at his neck, Oikawa’s hair actually long enough to grab onto, thrusting into him harder. _Like Hajime sometimes does,_ he realises, and _god_ , it feels good, the pain and the angle, hitting over his prostate perfectly, pushing him towards an orgasm instantly. He’s happy that Oikawa finds this one move good enough to replicate on himself, not surprised given the fact that he once even made Oikawa come untouched in this position, crying out his name.

“Oi—Oikawa,” Hajime whispers, feeling the buildup inside himself as well, the words sounding odd spoken with Oikawa’s own voice. Oikawa pulls at his hair again, forcing him to look up into the mirror. Hajime catches his eyes, Oikawa’s already locked on him.

“I want you to look while I make you come,” Oikawa says, letting go of his hair and grabbing Hajime’s hips, pulling him up with the same ease as Hajime does when he’s in his _own_ body. He leans in over Hajime’s back, reaching underneath him and grabbing his shaft, pumping his cock in a way that makes Hajime’s entire body quiver in pleasure—it doesn’t take more than a few seconds before Hajime comes clenching around Oikawa’s cock, staring at his mirror image as he cries out, watching his own face as he orgasms and Oikawa does as well, cock _pulsing_ inside him.

They both need a bit of time to recharge after finishing, both panting on the bed while trying to recollect their thoughts, and after some time, Hajime rolls over, attacking Oikawa and trying to pin him down, complaining about what Oikawa had done, both before and after he arrived. Oikawa silences him easily with a kiss, and then another round of sex, and after that both of them are exhausted and sore enough to not have to fight about _that_ at least anymore.

Hajime tries to put up some ground rules, asking Oikawa if he made a deal with a demon or some shit to make this happen, but ends up learning that he’s just as clueless as Hajime about it. In the end, they decide to stay over at Hajime’s place, since Hajime’s parents won’t be home until later, and to at least _try_ and continue their lives as planned, hoping that it’ll go over by itself.

They go out at night again, to the football field in the neighborhood, to watch the comet for the second — and last — night in a row before it disappears again, and Hajime feels oddly weird being charmed by hearing _himself_ gush so excitedly over how it’s only visible every 150 years or so, and about the old myth surrounding it and an emperor that woke up in a beggar’s body one day while the comet grazed the sky, learning what it’s like to not be born into wealth and changing the country after the comet had disappeared, returning to his own body.

Something nags in the back of Hajime’s mind, like he should be thinking harder about the whole issue, like the answer is right in front of him and he just hasn’t seen it, but he pushes it away for the time being, figuring that if the problem isn’t gone in the morning, they’ll find a solution then.

 

When Hajime wakes up next morning to his phone alarm ringing at 6am despite it being a Saturday, he sits up, groaning in annoyance as he shuts off the alarm, looking down at Oikawa’s sleeping body next to him, Oikawa’s leg slung lazily over Hajime’s own—

And then he realises. _Oikawa._ He’s looking down at Oikawa _,_ his own mind in his own body, Hajime being back in _his_ own body. He reaches up and pats his hair, gasping in relief when it’s back to its short and spiky length, his mind back in his body and out of Oikawa’s grasp. He reaches down, about to shake Oikawa awake before he decides against it, figuring that he doesn’t need to wake up this early too.

 

It’s not until later, when Hajime is going through his camera roll, that he stiffens, staring down at the horribly high amount of pictures of _him,_ face contorted in pleasure, mid-moan, with lewd expressions and—Hajime turns to Oikawa furiously, clutching around his phone so tight he’s scared of breaking it.

Oikawa looks up, eyes widening when he sees what Hajime is doing, instantly realising what has happened, crawling closer. “Iwa-chan, don’t delete them!” he says, just as Hajime tries to do that, grabbing Hajime’s arm and shoulder, pretty much crawling up into his lap.

Now that they’re back in their own bodies, Hajime can easily overpower Oikawa, except Oikawa reaches a hand up around his neck, leaning in and pressing his lips against the side of his throat, moaning against it.

Hajime stiffens. “What are you doing?” he asks, phone half-forgotten when Oikawa starts sucking at a spot that sends an involuntary shiver down his spine, arousal already building in his abdomen.

“I learned quite a few things about your body while we were switched, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispers against his neck, the jolt of pleasure going through him as much of a proof as the pictures on his phone. Hajime bites his lips to keep back a moan when Oikawa grinds down against him, successfully distracting him. “Do you want to hear what else I did?” Oikawa asks after leaning up, his lips brushing against Hajime’s ear, every touch feeling like electric shocks, Oikawa making full use of what he had learned while having their bodies swapped.

 _God,_ Hajime thinks, when Oikawa grinds down against him again, rubbing his ass against Hajime’s already growing erection. He’s glad to be back.


End file.
